Your Impact
by Chibi-yahsa
Summary: Its after the game.


Your impact...

I never said I'd lie and wait forever If I died, we'd be together I can't always just forget her But she could try 

He held a picture. She was smiling at him... he smilied back to the picture. That was his fake cover-up. On the inside of his shell, he was crying, crying out her name in desprate hope that she would come running. He got up and went to the kitchen, He oppened the bread drawr and drew out a loaf of bread.He also pulled out a knife and some jelly. Popping the bread in the toaster he loooked at the knife. It was looking pretty friendly to him.  
"cloud" the knife called pulling him in. "cloud, come here" he steped twords the knife. "pick me up cloud" the knife said in a soft sweet but evil voice. "pick me up cloud, pull me accross ur wrists" The knife slyly spoke.  
He grabbed his head with his hands.  
"Am i crazy!" He yelled to the knife "or are you really talkin to me!" the knife just sad there. "yyyaaagggghhhh!" he yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

'I think im going menol!' he thought grabbing hiz coat and keys 'im getting out of here'  
As he jumped on his motercycle his phone rang.  
"hello?" he gruffly answered  
"Cloud are you ok?" A sweet womans voice rang over the phone  
"No, im not. can i call u back?" he hung up the phone

vvrrrr the engin went. and he took off.

At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see, You are, Never coming home, Never coming home ,Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever ever...

He sped, into the vast emptieness of the land arround him. It looked like one big barron desert. He closed his eyes, Her face had a warm smile on it. "i love you cloud" She spoke so softly. "Cloud?" Her voice sounded distant. Her picture faded in his memorie. "AERITH!" cloud yelled out to the fading picture of the smiling woman. "AERITH!"  
"Cloud! LOOK OUT!" she screamed and her picture went to total blackness. He oppened his eyes and slammed on the breaks. He was inches from a cliff.  
'Had she been warning me?' He pondered stepping off his bike. 'Her smile... was so distant' He looked off the cliff.  
"AERITH! JUST COME HOME!" he yelled.  
"you fool!" he said to himself "She is never coming home!"

Ever...  
He stared off to the depths of the wood that lay under the cliff "Stupid fool!" he shouted kicking hiz bike. It didnt move it just stood there.

Get the feeling that you're never All alone

"STOP WATCHING ME!" He shouted. to the emptiness arround him. Had this really been it? Has he really gone insane?

and I remember now  
'Why did she have to leave me? why?' He wondered. 

(flashback!) Sephiroth stabed her... "AERITH" he cryed.

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies She dies

I held her up in my arms. Wading in the water, She died, she died! I couldnt stop it. So i put her amongst others... Into the life stream.

(END FLASHBACK)

At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? should I?

"I could have doen something! I... I Could have saved her! IM SO STUPID!" He yelled accross the woods. Some of what little birds flew away into the air. not even they wanted to be with him.

And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I?

"She could have been LIVING! I could see her smile! She would come home!" a tear of anger ran down his cheek "because of HIM! Because of ME! She is never commin home!" he fell to his knees.

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

He jumped on his bike. VVVRRR he reved the engin. And took of speading back twords his house. "You wont get me!" He yelled to something invisible behind him.  
He got to his house and threw open the door. He searched arround the room with his eyes 'till he found it.

If I fall  
He ran to it and picked it up. Nice shiny. Loaded, he could tell. it was small. "How did this get here?" he wondered alloud. looking at the ciling he said "did u put this here?"

If I fall  
for a minute he felt happy. His life flashed before him as he held it to his head.

down  
BANG! the noise filled the air, followed by a thump, his bodey hit the ground. blood streemed down the side of his face. The gun lay limply by his hand.

At the end of the world Or the last thing I see  
"Aerith?" he saw a woman with large wings sitting on a cloud.

You are Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
"CLOUD!" a loud screach filled the air. Tifa ran up to the limp body of a man spralled across the ground. "CLOUD!'' tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the ground at her knees.

Never coming home Never coming home  
"Aerith, I... I didnt think i would ever see you again!" He said holding her hand.

Could I? Should I?  
"911... Hes, hes been shot!" Tifa cryed into the phone. The ambulince arrived a little later. Tifa rode with. The er medics prounounced him dead. "suicide, cloud!"

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
"CLOUD! YOU KILLED YOURSELF FOR ME? WHY?" Aerith yelled.  
"I Thought maybe we could be with eatchother again!" Cloud astoundantly said.  
"CLOUD!... CLOUD I WAS ALWAYS WITH YOU!" She yelled "Cloud I Love you and i wouldnt ever leave u!"

For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  
"Cloud" Tifa wimpered. "I love you cloud... I always loved you" 

Ghost of you  
My Chemical Romance  
Final Fantasy Seven


End file.
